Puppy LOVE!
by Heart of punks
Summary: puck wants Sabrina to admitt that she is in love with him, so how will our favorite little fairy boy make that happen? PUCKxSABRINA!


Puck sighed, while rubbing the bump that was forming on his head. He thought back to how he had gotten it;_ "PUCK!!!!!" Sabrina screamed at the laughing fairy boy. "You get down here and fight me like the man u wish u were!" Puck stopped laughing and yelled down to her, "A man? YEAH RIGHT! I will stay a boy forever, but I will fight you!"_

_Puck then came down to Sabrina's level and the two sword fought for a decent amount of time. After a while, Puck had disarmed her with quickness and gotten behind her. He then, for some UN Puck like reason, pulled her into a bear hug. "Sabrina," Puck started, feeling Sabrina stiffen, "When will you admit you're in love with me? I know it, Daphne knows it, Old La-" _

_But he was cut off. Sabrina had gotten an arm loose and whacked him on the head. She stormed off, leaving Puck to where he was now…_

He moaned. Not just from the pain, but from Sabrina's stubbornness. "Why won't she admit it already?! It would sure make life easier." He said, his wings popping out of his back. "Hmm… How can I make her admit it..?" He thought, flying out his door, and down to dinner.

***

The family was eating dinner the way they did every night, Sabrina and Puck fighting, Daphne scarping down her food, and Granny Relda chatting casually with Uncle Jake. "Puck you are so stupid!! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!"Sabrina shouted at the cockily smirking Fairy boy.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Ugly. Just admit it, Grimm. All you have to say is '_I Sabrina Grimm, am in love with his royal awesomeness Puck, the trickster king.' _That's all!" he said grinning evilly. Sabrina narrowed her eyes and retorted, "And all you have to say is 'I Admit that you are stupid, nasty and you think that I, Sabrina Grimm, is Pretty, cool, and better than you.'"

Puck snarled and stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. "Grimm, I WILL make you admit that you are in love with me, I swear, if it's the last thing I do!!!" And with that, he made a dramatic exit. Only too come back in a few seconds later, grab a purple turkey leg, and then leave again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Stupid Grimm." Puck muttered, while sitting on the roof, overlooking the back yard. While he was thinking intensely about how to make her admit that she loved him, the back door opened. The two Grimm sisters rushed out, and ran towards a small puppy at the edge of the tree line.

Seeing them rushing towards it, it dashed into the woods. "Aw, Puppy come back!" Daphne cried. "Aw man, I love puppies! I wish I had one." Sabrina said, looking into the woods after it. "If I had a puppy I would feed it, and wash it, and love it.." Sabrina said, but Puck had stopped listening. Sabrina would love it? Well, he had a plan. *Evil Puck grin*

TOMMOROW, around dinner time.

"Granny Relda, have you seen Puck?" Sabrina asked. "Not since last night. Go check his room, would you libeling?" Granny Relda asked her granddaughter. "Okay, but If I'm not out in ten minutes, call the cops." Sabrina said, heading towards his room. "Okay libeling."

*Puck's room*

"Hmm… what kind of dog do girls like?" Puck asked himself. Before he could think about it, he heard his bedroom door open. "Puck?! Hello?" Sabrina called. "Oh crap!" Puck said, and quickly morphed himself to the dog he had on mind, a Border collie pup. (That's my favorite)

"Puck? Where are you? Hope you're not dead." She called. _Hope this works! _Puppy Puck thought. He walked behind a bush, which seemed pretty big in his puppy eyes. He saw Sabrina and walked out from behind the bush. "Puck? Where are- Oh! A puppy!" Sabrina said, walking over to the small dog.

Puck let out a small woof. Sabrina picked the small dog up and held Puppy Puck to her chest, to where Pucks long nose was pointed at her mouth. "Hello puppy, has Puck been mean to you?" She asked puppy Puck. _No Ugly ,I haven't been mean to me._ Puppy Puck thought.

Sabrina continued to coo over him, then finally held him baby style. "Well, you are going to come with me!" She said while scratching his tummy. Puppy Puck's dog senses kicked in and he wagged his tail at the sensation. Note to self, give Elvis more tummy rubs, Puppy Puck thought to himself. Puppy puck licked Sabrina's face and she laughed.

"You are so cute! I'll think I'll name you…Tucker!" Sabrina said while smiling warmly. _Uh, okay whatever. Just admit that you love me!!_ Puppy Puck thought. Sabrina, still holding him like a baby, walked out of his room and into hers.

"Tucker, are you hungry?" Sabrina asked Puppy Puck. 'Tucker' barked, meaning yes. "Okay, stay right here!" Sabrina said and rushed out of the room. Puppy Puck smiled inside. This would be great! Getting Sabrina to admit her love for him, getting some food, and then, ahem, digesting it out on her pillow! It all worked out perfectly!

Sabrina came back, carrying some baloney. "Here you go Tucker!" Sabrina said while feeding each piece to him making 'yum yum' sounds. _What a poor sap! I had no Idea she was so..Soft!_ Puppy Puck thought while munching down the last piece of baloney.

They both heard Daphne tromping up the stairs loudly. "Oh no! If Daphne see's you, she'll squeeze you to death! And you're too cute to die!" She said while scratching behind his ears. He wagged his tail, and then Sabrina roughly shoved him under the bed.

"Sabrina! Time for dinner!!!" Daphne called happily. "Okay, coming." Sabrina said, giving one last look at Puppy Puck.

***After dinner***

"Tucker! Come on out!" Sabrina said while bursting into the room. Puppy Puck was lying on the bed, licking himself.

"Tucker! You lick me with that mouth!" Sabrina said with fake sternness. Puppy puck stopped, and looked up at her innocently. Sabrina scooped him up and began to rub his tummy. Puck thought to himself, _Oh man! That's just the spot! Hmm, I wonder if it would feel this good when I'm back in my boy form._

Just then, Daphne barged in. "Sabrina, Do you- Oh, Are you taking a bath?" The little girl asked, noticing the lumpy looking towel in her hand, which Sabrina snagged just in time. "Yep, so I better go do that now." She said, swiftly passing by Daphne and into the bathroom. In the towel, meanwhile, Puppy Puck was freaking out.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! A BATH?!?! With Sabrina? This wasn't in the plan!!!_ Puppy Puck wriggled out of the towel to note that the door was locked, bubbles were being poured into the hot water, and Sabrina was slipping of clothes. Puppy Puck blushed inside. He closed his eyes, and then heard a splash.

Sabrina was in the water, bubbles covering everything up to her collar bone. "Come here Tucker!" Sabrina called to the frozen Puppy. Puppy Puck didn't know what to do. Take a bath WITH SABRINA or blow his cover and bust out of there.

_No! I am going to hear her say it, and if a have to take a bath to do it, then so be it!_ Puppy Puck thought, stepping slowly over to the bath. "Ha ha! You know, you remind me of Puck, and the way he doesn't like to take baths that moron." Sabrina said, blowing bubble off her hand.

Puppy Puck breathed in, and jumped into the bathtub causing the water to spill out. Sabrina giggled at the bubble covered puppy. "Tucker you look so cute!" She said as Puppy Puck doggy paddled to the other end of the bathtub.

The bath lasted at least twenty minutes, in which Sabrina had washed both herself and Puppy Puck, had a bubbly fight(with a dog), and then had towel dried them both, put on her plaid sleeping shorts and a tank top. She had blow dried puppy Puck, which he had found annoying. His fur was now fluffed out around him, and Sabrina thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sabrina walked out of the steaming bathroom, Puppy Puck in pursuit. Sabrina headed towards her room, but puppy puck and barked to get her attention, and then started to walk to his room. "Tucker! That's Puck's room! He's probably I there doing who knows what!" Sabrina said in a loud whisper. Puppy Puck barked once, and sat outside his door.

"Fine! I guess we can sleep in there, but on stink bomb and we are outa there." Sabrina said while picking up Puppy Puck. She turned the door knob gently, and stepped in. Sabrina carefully side stepped any fireworks, cakes, or what looked like monkey poop.

She somehow found herself at the trampoline, and decided that was where they would sleep. "Here we go, Tucker." Sabrina said, hoisting herself up onto the bouncy bed. Of course, Puppy puck found his sweet spot, and curled up. Sabrina lay down beside him, a little too close for comfort.

It was a nice night, it always was in his room. The starry sky above them twinkled and shined. Crickets chirped and cicadas hummed. Puppy Puck was almost asleep when Sabrina's voice cut through the night air. "You know Tucker, a lot of things have happened in this room." Sabrina started. Puppy puck pricked his ears up as he remembered those things…

Sabrina twisted to where she was facing puppy Puck and said, "The first thing that happened was that I fell in a vat of this smelly goop! Took me three baths to wash it all out!" Sabrina grimaced at the memory. Puppy Puck laughed inside. He looked at Sabrina, and saw she was blushing.

"And…this one time I was coming in here to get him, and…" Sabrina blushed harder and continued, "And that idiot kissed me!" Puppy Puck let out a small 'awf! "I know! I still can't believe that he did that! And you know what else? He handcuffed us together, for my own protection! Like I need his help!" Sabrina ranted. _Um, this isn't going where I thought it would…_ Puppy Puck thought as Sabrina continued, "And then, I slept in his room and… and you know what he told me?! He said…he said he thought I was…Pretty!" Sabrina stuttered out, turning pink.

Sabrina continued to rant, talking about when he was in his healing cocoon and picked her as his trusted keeper, saving her all those times , keeping her warm when they escaped from the jabberwocky, and so on and so on. Puppy Puck laughed at some things she said, others he blushed at.

After ranting, she laid there panting. Puppy puck thought she was asleep when she turned to him and cuddled him. "But you know…" She started. _Oh what now? Going to complain some more? Sheesh! I'm starting to think she DOESN'T love me._ Puppy Puck thought. "But you know, I don't think …I don't think I really mind it all." Sabrina said. Puppy puck pricked his ears up.

"Sure he can pretty annoying sometimes, and rude, and nasty…but I think inside, he's a nice guy and he just wants some attention." Puppy Puck groaned inside._ I KNEW IT!!! She still thinks I'm a decent fairy! I'm not!!_ It was awhile before Sabrina spoke again.

"Can you keep a secret Tucker?" Sabrina asked Puppy Puck. _This is it!!! She'll admit it! YES!!!_ Puppy Puck let out a small bark, meaning yes. Sabrina's eyes drifted halfway close and she said; "You know what I said about not liking the kiss? Well…I lied. It was nice. And you know what? I kinda wish…He would do it again." And with that, she fell asleep.

Puppy Puck froze. _What..? But she…she punched me in the gut! That meant she liked it?!_ Puppy Puck's thoughts racked around his head. HE made sure Sabrina was asleep, and then morphed back into his true form, an eleven year old boy.

But since Sabrina had fallen asleep holding Puppy Puck, her arms were wrapped around his stomach. Puck blushed, but didn't move away. He relaxed his body and his eyes softened. He laid down, where Sabrina's head was next to his chest. He put one arm shakily around her shoulders and one behind his head.

She mumbled something and then snuggled her head on his chest. Puck's heart fluttered and the blush returned. After a minute of thinking, he laughed to himself. He leaned down towards Sabrina, his eyes half closed, and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek. He tilted his head to where his cheek was touching Sabrina's head and then said to himself, "It wasn't an exact 'I love you', but it works." He said and smiled down at the blonde haired beauty sleeping in his arms.

**It's a little OCC but I don't care! I like it, so if you don't, then poo on you! Review PLEASE!!!**


End file.
